Evangelion: Operation Constructicon
by vecter convoy
Summary: After getting fed up with Galvatron's punishment, the Constructicons use the space bridge to travel to a world of peace. Little do they know that this world is anything but. Now they must face a world plagued by monsters as they unravel the secrets of the Evangelion!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a distant galaxy, far from Earth, was a planet made entirely of metal, called Cybertron. However, the people of this planet were split into two factions in a war for their life source; Energon. These factions were the Autobots, who fought for freedom, and the Decepticons, who fought for power and control.

"Decepticons, attack!" shouted a large bot. He was purple with a giant cannon on his arm, and a crown on his head. This was Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons. Just as Galvatron gave the order to attack, he was suddenly fired upon by a large, red and blue figure. "You will not take the Energon Galvatron!"

This was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. "The Energon belongs to ME!" Galvatron retorted. "Constructicons, annihilate the Autobots!" Suddenly, six green and purple transformers flew in from the sky and began firing upon Optimus and his Autobots.

"Constructicons, UNITE!" shouted the Constructicon resembling a bulldozer. All six of them began to change shape, or transform, into various objects. However, instead of becoming construction vehicles, they turned into parts of a body!

The ones resembling a cement truck and bulldozer became legs, the dump truck and crane became the torso, and the other bulldozer and shovel became arms as they all combined into one, giant entity. "Autobots," Optimus shouted, "destroy Devastator!"

All the Autobots in the area began to fire at the green combiner, but with no effect. "Fools," Devastator shouted, "you cannot harm Devastator!" What Devastator was unaware of was that he wasn't the only combiner in the area. A loud crash could be heard behind him as a red and white titan rose from the ground. "Superion, online," it said.

"No one can defeat Devastator!" Superion and Devastator charged at each other, both preparing to punch one another. Before Devastator could land a blow, Superion slammed his fist into his face, cracking his visor. With Devastator stunned, Superion took the opportunity to grab his opponent and throw him across the battlefield, crushing several Decepticons.

Devastator then came apart, transforming back into the individual Constructicons. As they got up, they saw Superion looming over them, with a stare that said, "leave now" on his face. And the elite team did just that.

(…)

Back at the Decepticon base, Galvatron was busy scolding the Constructicons for failing him. "You incompetent fools! If you hadn't screwed up the operation, the Energon would've been ours!" While the Constructicons were used to Megatron scolding them, Galvatron was a bit more than they were familiar with.

Bonecrusher, the bulldozer, went to speak, but was silenced by Galvatron slamming his fist into his stomach. The other Constructicons were shocked by Galvatron's recent actions. Despite Galvatron being (formerly) Megatron, he was 10 times as insane, and powerful.

The old Megatron was ruthless, but was still merciful towards the Constructicons. "You dare try to make excuses to ME!? I am GALVATRON, your master! I will not accept such insubordinate behavior," Galvatron roared, "now get out of my sight."

As the Constructicons left the room, they noticed Scrapper, their leader, dragging behind them. They decided to ignore him and kept walking. After a while, they looked back again, only to see Scrapper still moping around. "What's up scrapper?" asked Scavenger, the one with the shovel-crane-thing. (I don't know the proper term for his alt-mode).

"Ever since Megatron was turned into Galvatron, he's been treating his soldiers like trash, and I'm sick of it!" The other 5 Constructicons looked to each other, then back to Scrapper, as Long Haul said, "Isn't that how Megatron used to treat everyone?" Scrapper walked up to his team and retorted, "Well yeah, but, he still had some form of respect for us at least."

"What do you propose we do?" asked Mixmaster, "think we should go on strike?" Scrapper put his head in his hand and said, "No, I say we abandon the Decepticons." This left his team stunned just by the thought alone. "If you think that we'd become Autobots, then you're…" Long Haul was interrupted by Scrapper putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I never said we'd become Autobots, I'm saying we just become normal Cybertronians." The other Constructicons were skeptical about leaving Galvatron. Then again, his recent "behavior" made him unpredictable and more ruthless. "(Sigh) If you want to leave, meet me at the space bridge tomorrow. I'll see you there, hopefully." And with that, Scrapper walked off, leaving the others to ponder what Scrapper said.

(…)

The next day, Scrapper was waiting at the control center to the space bridge, still waiting for his team. Just as Scrapper was beginning to lose hope, the door to his left opened. What he saw left him speechless. All the Constructicons (minus Scrapper) entered the room, awaiting their leaders next command.

"Alright," said Long Haul, "what now Scrapper?" Scrapper cleared his throat, coming back from his daze, and said, "Constructicons, we're going to another world far from Cybertron and Earth. Too what world, I'm unsure. At least we'll be away from Galvatron's insufferable punishments." The other Constructicons were nervous, but complied with their leader.

After Scrapper activated the space bridge, the door in the center tube opened, waiting for someone to step in. "Well, is everyone ready?" questioned Scrapper. The other Constructicons nodded their heads in unison. However, before they could leave, the main entrance door opened, revealing one of Galvatron's most trusted officers; Shockwave!

"What's going on?" he questioned. The Constructicons had to think of an excuse, and fast. Hook stepped forward and said, "We were just, um, checking the, uh, controls. You know, to see if there's anything broken." If Shockwave had eyebrows, he'd raise one of them.

He then looked at the control panel and saw that it was set for an unknown planet. "Alright," he said, "then why is the space bridge activated?" The others were growing more nervous. Just as Scrapper was about to say something, Long Haul lunged forward and punched Shockwave in his one eye, rendering him unconscious. "Sorry Shockwave, it's nothing personal. Not with you anyway," Scrapper said.

And so, the Constructicons finally entered the space bridge, unknown as to where they might end up. Maybe it'll be the Quintessons planet, or maybe an alternate version of Earth with giant monsters. Who knows, all the Constructicons wanted was some peace. Little did they realize that this planet had little peace to be found.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enter Evangelion

As the Constructicons were being transported through the space bridge, Mix Master noticed something different about it. "Hey, does anyone else notice something wrong with the bridge?" he questioned. At first, the others were unaware to what he was referring to, but they soon noticed a crackling sound.

Suddenly, the color of the space bridge went from blue to red. "What's going on," shouted Long Haul. "Something must be disrupting the energy flow, but what?" Bonecrusher replied. A realization then dawned on Scrapper, a look of worry forming on his face. "Shockwave."

(…)

Shockwave lay dazed on the floor, a few sparks flying from his head. As he slowly got up, he looked around him inn search for those treacherous Constructicons. None could be seen. 'They must have gone through the space bridge,' Shockwave thought. He then looked at the controls, thinking he could shut it down before the Constructicons left.

He tried to override the commands put in, but it was to no avail. Shockwave then had a reasonably illogical idea. He aimed his blaster at the control panel, charging up a photon blast. "For Lord Galvatron," he said as he blasted the panel, disrupting the energy flow of the bridge.

(…)

As the Constructicons grew more and more concerned as to what Shockwave was doing, they noticed something behind them. A massive surge of electricity shot forth towards them, threatening to pulverize them at the touch. "I'm gonna take one out of Optimus Prime's book and say, 'transform and roll out'!" Scrapper shouted.

The Constructicons all transformed into their alt-modes and drove off as fast as they could, a lethal storm of electricity on their tail pipes. The end of the portal was in sight. However, just as the Constructicons were nearing the end, the space bridge portal exploded, hurling the combiner crew in six different directions. Luckily, they'd already reached the planet they were traveling to.

Little did the cons now that there was a battle between two titans off in the distance. Well, it was less of a battle and more of a slaughter.

(…)

At the center of Tokyo-3, two giants of flesh and metal were locked in combat. The one of flesh was pitch black with skeletal features. It was very thin and had a red orb in its chest. The metal one was also rather thin, with a purple and green color scheme. Although, despite it having a humanoid body, its head was rather beast like.

The metal giant, called Eva Unit-01, was slowly walking forward. Suddenly, the Eva fell flat on its face, it's as if the pilot had no training prior to this. Wait… Uh oh. Inside the Eva was 14-year-old Shinji Ikari, and he was getting beaten to a pulp. The monster, called an Angel, grabbed the Eva by the head, about to unleash its attack.

The Angel gripped onto the Eva's arm and squeezed as hard as it could. Shinji tried to fight back, but he… _CRACK_ … Well, that didn't sound good. Shinji looked down at the Eva's arm in the entry plug, and saw that it was snapped in two! Shinji gripped his own arm, thinking it was broken as well.

"Shinji, you're fine! That's not your real arm!" a voice shouted from within the plug. It was Misato Katsuragi, Shinji's caretaker and captain of military operations at NERV HQ. As she was trying to calm down the terrified pilot, the spike in thee Angel's elbow began to glow purple.

The spike extended outwards, pulsating with a purple light. Without warning, the spike shot forward towards the Eva's face, cracking the armor around the eye. Shinji, in this current state, was rendered helpless.

(…)

"Oh, my head," Scrapper said as he rose to his feet. As he observed his surroundings, he noticed something familiar about his location. "These buildings look similar to the ones on Earth. Same goes for the vehicles," Scrapper stated, "In fact, everything looks similar to the stuff on Earth!" It was at this moment a realization dawned on Scrapper. "I AM on Earth!"

Scrapper was broken out of his state of awe when he heard a loud crashing sound in the distance. He looked into the heart of the city and saw two giants the size of sky-scrapers battling. The grey giant currently had the purple one pinned.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say the grey one is the bad guy," Scrapper deducted. "Might as well make a good first impression and help out… I guess." Scrapper transformed into his alt-mode and sped towards the skirmish. (Insert Dare from the 1986 Transformers film here)

Scrapper was driving as fast as his alt-mode could go. However, on his way to the fight, he noticed something behind him. It was a large, green dump truck. "Long Haul, is that you?" Scrapper called out. "You bet boss, and I'm not the only one tailin' ya." Scrapper checked his mirror and saw four other green construction vehicles behind him. The Constructicons were reunited.

"But, how did you guys find me?" he questioned. "When you always combine into a giant robot," Bonecrusher began, "you tend to know where your comrades are." If Scrapper was in robot mode and had a mouth, he would be smiling right now.

"Alright Constructicons, here's the plan," Scrapper said as he transformed. "You see those two giant over there?" Scrapper pointed to the monster currently pounding the purple robot into scrap. "We're gonna try to take down the boney one. You know, make a good first impression." The other Constructicons were reluctant to actually _help_ someone.

"C'mon guys, we're not Decepticons anymore. We're no longer the bad guys!" Scrapper said, trying to persuade his team. Finally, Mixmaster grunted, "ugh, fine! We'll follow your lead." Scrapper turned back to the battling behemoths and said, "Constructicons, form Devastator!"

(…)

The Angel almost broke through the Eva's head, Shinji still unable to do anything. But before the beast finished its attack, it noticed something grab its shoulder. It turned around and saw a giant purple fist fly towards one of its faces, causing it to release the Eva. Both Shinji and the Angel were stunned to see what was before them.

It was a metal giant, almost twice the size of Unit-01. Its' limbs resembled construction vehicles, its body covered in green and purple. It had a large chest plate on its torso, and its head had a menacing red visor. It stood tall and proud and said in an echoing voice, "Prepare for extermination!" Devastator


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Devastation

Shinji was paralyzed at the sight before him. He was only expecting to fight the Angel, he never anticipated that a giant robot would show up. Th strange thing is, its limbs resembled construction vehicles! Its arms looked like a bulldozer and an excavator. On it's shoulders rested a crane, and its legs were a cement mixer and a front loader. On its back was what looked like part of a dump truck, and on its chest was a purple chest plate with a strange symbol on it. It had four horns and a point towards the bottom. The head of the robot was what caught Shinji's attention most of all. It was rather square, with a red visor and an intimidating grimace. Its face struck fear into the hearts of anyone who saw it.

"Prepare for extermination!" the robot said, glaring at the Angel. Its hollow eyes stared back.

Back at Nerv HQ, Misato was almost as frightened as Shinji. She'd seen a lot of things working at this facility, but this wasn't one of them. However, Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father and head of Nerv, wasn't so concerned about this mechanical titan.

"This machine is of no concern," he said to Misato.

"But…" Misato tried to reply but was cut off by Shinji's voice.

"Misato, w-what is that t-thing!" he questioned, still in shock as it attacked the Angel.

(…)

Devastator charged at the monster, with every intention of destroying it. The two titans grabbed each other's shoulders, pushing against one another. Due to Devastator's massive size and weight, he easily overpowered the monster. He pushed the beast into a nearby building, causing it to crumble to the ground. However, the monster remained planted to the ground. The spikes in its shoulders glowed purple as they reeled back. Devastator knew what this meant, remembering the damage caused to the purple robot. He tried getting clear, but the monster kept its grip on his shoulders.

"Slag!" Devastator said, trying to pry himself from the creature's grip.

(…)

"Shinji, I don't know what this thing is or where it came from, but from the looks of it, it's on our side!" Misato said, trying to reassure Shinji.

"A-are you sure!?" he asked, still watching in awe at the spectacle before him.

"Yes, now if you don't help it, the Angel will destroy it, understand!?"

Shinji hesitated for a moment.

"Shinji!?"

Shinji shook his head, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"A-alright, I'll do it!" he said, all the while thinking one thing, 'I mustn't run away.'

He had the Eva lunge at the Angel, grabbing it from behind, and just in time too. It was about to rip right through the robot's shoulders. The mechanical titan took this opportunity to strike. It repeatedly punched the Angel in its two faces, causing them to crack. Before the robot could do anymore damage, the Angel activated its AT field, deflecting the robot's punches.

"Argh, blasted creature!" the robot said in anger.

The Angel then grabbed the Eva's head, flinging Shinji on top of the robot.

'This isn't working, I need a knew strategy,' the robot thought. "Separate!" it shouted as his limbs and torso split into six smaller robots.

"Scrapper, what's the plan!?" the dump truck asked, eager to kick butt.

"Long Haul! You, Mixmaster, and Bonecrusher take it from behind. Scavenger, Hook, and I will blast the front!" Scrapper, the front loader, commanded.

The dump truck, known as Long Haul, as well as the bulldozer (Bonecrusher) and the cement mixer (Mixmaster) changed shape into construction vehicles and drove behind the Angel. The transformed back into their robot modes and fired upon its back, grabbing its attention.

"Now, while it's distracted, FIRE!" Scrapper said as he, Hook, and Scavenger (The crane and excavator) fired their weapons at the Angel's two heads. It tried stomping on them and swatting at them, but its efforts were fruitless as they kept dodging its attacks. As they kept firing, Scrapper and the others noticed that their weapons had little to no effect on the Angel.

"Why isn't this working!?" Scrapper questioned, frustrated by the outcome.

Meanwhile, Misato decided to step in.

"Shinji, tell them that they have to aim at thee red orb in the Angel's chest, got it!?" she instructed.

"A-alright" Shinji replied as he activated the Eva's speakers. "Hey, you have to hit it in its core," he shouted, "it's the red sphere in its chest!"

Scrapper and the other robots nodded as they aimed their weapons at the core. Shinji then grabbed the Angel's arms, ensuring that it couldn't fight back. The robots all fired upon the core, making small dents in it. Finally, it began to crack. Scrapper took notice and called out to his comrades.

"Constructicons unite!"

The Constructicons transformed once again, this time into the larger robot.

"Devastator online!"

Devastator folded his hands into his wrists, replacing them with large drills. He aimed both of them for the Angel's core, intending to eradicate the beast. The Angel tried activating its AT field, but Devastator tore right through it, hitting its core head on!

"It… It ripped through the AT field like it was nothing!" Misato observed in both amazement and fear as Devastator continued his assault on the Angel.

Suddenly, the Angel's core began to glow as its body morphed into a flat, gooey substance. It wrapped itself around Devastator, ensuring that it wouldn't go down alone.

"It's self-destructing!" Misato confirmed as the Angel's body burst into a fiery explosion. From an aerial view, one could see a cross as a result of the explosion. As the cross dissipated, Shinji, as well as everyone else at Nerv HQ, was left awestruck at the events that just conspired. What frightened them the most was what came out of the flames. Amidst the fires was Devastator, standing high above everything in sight. There wasn't a scratch on him, his scowl showing that he meant business. He looked down upon the Evangelion, petrifying Shinji in fear. Shinji looked up at the mighty titan, unsure of what to do, or say.

"Are you alright?" Devastator asked, catching Shinji off guard.

"Y-yeah, I guess," he replied, still in shock at what just happened.

Devastator's stone-cold expression softened a bit. He extended his massive hand out towards the Eva. Shinji raised its arms in defense. However, there was no attack, no harm was done. Instead, it appeared as if Devastator wanted to shake the Eva's hand.

"I am grateful for your assistance, I am Devastator, the combined form of the Constructicons, and the most powerful robot in the galaxy!" he said with pride.

Shinji hesitated again, but he eventually had the Eva reach out for Devastator's hand. Shinji noticed that Devastator's hand completely engulfed the Eva's as the two shook hands.

"I… I-I'm Shinji I-Ikari," he stuttered.

Devastator's face softened a bit more as his scowl turned into a neutral frown.

"I believe the proper Earthling response would be, 'it is nice to meet you.'"

Shinji was taken back by this current revelation.

"W-wait, you're an alien!?" he questioned, stepping back from Devastator.

"Indeed, the Constructicons will explain once we reach your base o operations. I need to recharge."

Shinji as unsure I he should trust Devastator's intentions, whatever they may be. He contacted Nerv HQ, wanting to consult with Misato.

"Misato, what should I do?" he asked.

"…"

"M-Misato?"

"…Bring him in…"

(…)

It's been a full day since the Constructicons showed up. It was also how long it took them to recharge. Until they were fully recovered, Misato, Shinji, nor anyone else at Nerv HQ could question them. However, this didn't stop Ritsuko Akagi, a friend of Misato's and one of the head scientists of Nerv, from studying them. She'd recently hooked up Scrapper's brain unit to one of the computers in the research facility and found some… interesting memories. She'd learned that the Constructicons were from a planet called Cybertron, a mechanical world populated by transforming robots. She'd also learned that there was a war going on for over 6 million years. There were two factions warring on the planet: the Autobots, who fought for freedom and justice, and the Decepticons, who wanted power and galactic domination. And it just so happens that the Constructicons were of the latter faction.

"So, let me get this straight," Misato said, putting her hand on her forehead, "you're telling me that we've let in six giant, transforming, combining robots onto our turf who just so happen to be the bad guys!?"

"In a nutshell? Yes, that's exactly it." Ritsuko responded.

"Well, let's hope we can get proper security in here before they can wake up."

Unfortunately, Misato had just jinxed it. She and Ritsuko jumped back when they heard the sound of groaning behind them. It was Scrapper, he was the first to finish recharging. He stretched his arms and legs as he hopped off his recharge slab, the tubes pumping fuel into his side detaching.

"Ah, I haven't had a good power down like that in centuries! You know fleshies, your equipment sure takes a while to finish energizing us. Heck, the others aren't even awake yet." He said, looking down at Misato and Ritsuko, who were currently terrified that a giant killer robot was talking to them. "What, did I say something wrong?" Scrapper asked, noticing that they were beginning to turn pale.

"S-stay back!" Ritsuko said nervously, sweat starting to drip down her forehead. "D-don't come any closer!"

Misato then grabbed a wrench on a nearby table and aimed it at Scrapper, "Y-yeah, don't think we won't fight back!" She then threw the wrench at the Constructicon, only for it to bounce off his chest and hit the floor.

"Oh for Primus' sake, what is it with you humans and violence!?" Scrapper questioned as he kneeled down in front of the two, causing them to take a step back. Scrapper began to scratch his head, but he stopped when he noticed a large tube sticking out the back of it. He yanked the tube out, observing it for a moment. He then noticed that it was hooked to a computer, images of him and the Decepticons flickering on and off of the screen now that he was no longer connected.

"Y-you were in my head? Then that means you saw… *Sigh* well, there goes our good first impressions.


End file.
